


Wedding of the Year

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding invitations finally come in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding of the Year

"It's like watching a train wreck," Conner observed, staring at the invitation in his hand.

Across the table from him, Kira looked as though she might be ill. "It's disgusting and hideous, and yet you can't bear to look away?" she asked.

"Something like that," said Conner.

Ethan appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. People frequently dropped by Conner's apartment unannounced, Kira and Ethan in particular (and with regularity), and he enjoyed the spontaneity and intimacy of it. "Please tell me that I'm hallucinating," he said, and Conner noted that he was holding a lacy white card in his hand, as well. "Please tell me I've developed a severe drug habit, and this is just me tripping."

"Oh, it's all too real," said Kira. "All too horrifically real."

Ethan straddled the spare stool at Conner's island. Ethan opened the card and announced, "'You are cordially invited to attend the nuptials of Mr. Trent Fernandez and Ms. Cassidy Cornell.'" He looked up to stare at them with scared eyes. "Has hell frozen over?"

"I dunno," said Conner. "I figured for sure they'd have broken up by now."

"Six months is way too soon to be getting married," said Kira.

Ethan cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "You're not still pining over him, are you?"

Kira laughed. "Please, Ethe, I haven't 'pined' over him since he started wearing white spandex."

"I seem to recall that you two dated for a year and a half, however," said Conner.

Predictably, she swatted his arm. "I stupidly found love elsewhere," she said with an eye roll, and smirking, Conner leaned across the countertop to kiss her.

Ethan gagged. "You two are almost as disgusting as the Wonder Couple," he said, though he was secretly pleased that Conner and Kira were together, having never found an iota of the chemistry the two of them possessed anywhere in Kira's relationship with Trent.

"Can't we skip it?" Conner whined, thoughts of Kira floating out of his head at the mention of the gruesome twosome. They were both good friends of the trio, and with Devin, Hayley, and Tommy thrown in, they were a tight-knit group. The idea of those two together had first amused Conner, but now disturbed him greatly.

"You two are ushers," said Kira gravely. "And I'm a...a..." she shuddered, "bridesmaid." She was actually the maid of honor, but both boys knew enough to not bring that up.

The door opened again, and the third usher strolled in, plant in hand. After Cassidy had fallen head over heels for Trent and spent all of her time with him, Devin had started work at a local florist, having adopted the permanent (and sometimes disturbing) company of a ficus plant.

"You got one too, huh?" said Conner, noting the garish envelope tucked in Devin's arm next to the ficus.

Devin gently set down the plant on the countertop and then hoisted himself up next. "It's unholy, is what it is," he remarked, and the trio started laughing. "It's going to be garish and weird and it's either going to be the wedding of the year, or a--"

"Train wreck?" Conner supplied.

"Exactly."


End file.
